El deber de una hermana mayor
by Karina Bancrofti
Summary: Ella sería la que ilumine su camino al manana...


**_Disclaimer_** _:_ Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen.

 ** _Advertencias_** _:_ AU, posible OoC en los personajes y puede contener lenguaje vulgar.

 ** _Aclaraciones_** _:_

-lalala- dialogo.

¨ _lalala_ ¨ pensamientos

Lalala narración.

 ** _Personaje principal_** : Mirajane Strauss

 ** _Género_** : Angost

 **"Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Oneshot participa en el Reto:** **Openings/Endings** **del Foro Grandes Juegos mágicos"**

* * *

 **El deber de una hermana mayor**

* * *

 _¨Con la luz que he juntado, iluminaré tu destino…¨ Snow Fairy_

* * *

-¡Bienvenido!- Se escuchó desde la barra. Con una sonrisa Mira atendió al nuevo cliente y logró mejorar el día del joven.

Así era ella, siempre tenía una sonrisa cálida para cualquiera, Elfman podía dar fe y testimonio de ello. Pues esa era lo que la caracterizaba, nunca la habían visto derramar lágrima alguna.

Todos reconocían lo fuerte que era Mirajane, a nadie le cabía duda. Después de la muerte de sus padres, ella se hizo cargo de sus dos pequeños hermanos, prometiéndose que nada les faltaría y que los cuidaría aun si su vida estaba de por medio.

Ella los amaba demasiado.

Ellos eran su felicidad.

Hasta que ese mismo día se quebró.

-¡Mira-nee!- Entró Lissana gritando, estaba muy contenta por la noticia que tenía que darle a su hermana mayor.

-Ara, ara… Lissana, ¿Por qué estás tan contenta?- Le preguntó mientras recogía unos tarros vacíos de cerveza.

-Es que tengo muy buenas noticias.- Dijo totalmente emocionada.- ¿Te acuerdas del concurso al que entré para ganar una beca en el extranjero?

-Ajam…- Contestó, a penas y le hizo caso, solo escuchó concurso y ganar, no le tomó importancia.

-¡GANE!- Gritó y extendió los brazos.

-¿Espera qué?- Preguntó anonadada. ¨ _¿Qué fue lo que dijo? Algo sobre… sobre una beca… ¿En el extranjero?¨_

-¡Que gané el concurso de becas, me voy en dos semanas al extranjero con Natsu!- Le dijo muy emocionada.

Si bien al principio no le gustaba la idea de la beca, ahora menos… Natsu era el novio de su hermanita y por alguna extraña razón odiaba que se hubieran ganado la beca _juntos_.

-Muchas felicidades.- Le dijo sincera, aunque eso le provocara un hueco.

-¡Iré a contárselo a Juvia!- Le besó la mejilla y salió corriendo de ahí.

Mirajane se tocó la mejilla, donde se supone debía estar el beso, y la observó irse. ¿Eso es lo que sentían los padres cuando un hijo hace planes sin ellos?

Se dirigió rápidamente a la barra y dejó los tarros vacíos.

-¿Puedo tomar mi descanso ahora?- Le pidió tranquila a Makarov, el dueño del bar.

-Claro.- Ella le sonrió, se quitó el mandil y salió. Makarov la observó atentamente, ella podría engañar a medio mundo, pero no a él.

Caminó un poco, trató de pensar en lo feliz que era su hermanita, trató de decirse mil veces que eso era una gran oportunidad…

-¿Qué es esto?- Se tocó las mejillas y se quitó una pequeña lágrima.

-¿Mirajane?- Se sobresaltó un poco y volteó. Fred la veía muy extrañado.

Él había estado leyendo cerca de donde estaba Mira, en una banca, desde hacía rato y logró distinguirla a lo lejos. Se veía tan contrariada, como si tuviera un problema, por eso decidió acercarse. Cuando vio lágrimas en sus ojos se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, algo andaba mal.

-Oh, Fred... ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo tratando de escucharse normal, pero su voz la traicionó.

-¿Qué pasa Mira?- Le preguntó preocupado.

Fue ahí, cuando ya no pudo seguir reteniendo ese enorme dolor y se le escurrieron las lágrimas. Fred, no supo que hacer, se acercó lentamente a ella y la abrazó.

Para él eso era nuevo, ya que nunca había tenido que consolar a alguna chica, Ever nunca tuvo ese tipo de acercamientos con él. Pero ver a Mira así, ella que se veía tan fuerte y ahora era más frágil que una fina escultura de cristal del grosor de un cabello.

Se vio en la necesidad, como el caballero que es, de tratar de hacer algo para que ella se sintiera mejor y lo único que se le ocurrió fue abrazarla.

Ella aceptó de buen grado el abrazo, pues lo necesitaba, no se detuvo a pensar que era extraño ver a Fred haciendo contacto con otro ser humano que no fuera su grupo selecto de amigos, no pensó que no eran nada cercanos más que conocidos en común del nieto del bar, Laxus, mejor amigo de Fred y un free de Mira.

Pero Fred debía aceptar que, cuando la vio tan triste, solo quería aliviar su dolor. Necesitaba verla con esa linda y calurosa sonrisa tan característica de ella.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- Le preguntó acariciando su largo cabello platinado.

-¿Qué hago? – Preguntó totalmente dolida.- ¿Qué puedo hacer si mi hermanita se quiere ir lejos de mí? ¿Cómo se supone que pueda vivir sabiendo que ella está lejos? Tengo tanto miedo de que me deje…

Su confesión lo dejó en shock, ella estaba así por la pequeña Lissana.

-Todos creen que yo soy fuerte, cuando en realidad saco mi fuerza de ellos… si ella se va… no podré seguir adelante…

-No digas eso…- Le rogó Fred.- Para eso estamos nosotros, tus amigos, para reconfortarte y ayudarte a salir adelante. Piensa en lo feliz que será Lissana…

Fred tenía tanta razón. Ella estaba siendo tan egoísta, solo pensando en lo mucho que extrañaría a su hermanita que no pensó en lo feliz que sería, en las experiencias que viviría y todo lo que aprendería.

-Gracias, Fred.- Le dedicó la mejor sonrisa que tuvo, él le devolvió una igual.

Siguieron conversando hasta que ella recordó que su hora estaba por terminar. En el transcurso, entre ella y él (mas Mira que Fred) idearon una fiesta sorpresa de despedida, en el bar de Makarov.

Durante el paso de los días, Lissana se vio envuelta en un mar de trámites, junto con Natsu, y también en múltiples visitas a su amiga Juvia. Mientras que ella hacía eso, Mira preparaba la fiesta junto con su amiga Lucy y el novio de ella, Gray. Todo iba viento en popa.

La fiesta estaba planeada para un día antes de la partida. Mira había hecho un gran esfuerzo para no decirle nada a Lissana y para que el sentimiento no le ganara.

El tan esperado día llegó, Gray fue el encargado de distraer a la joven pareja, mientras Mira y Lucy terminaban de arreglar las cosas.

La hora llegó y Gray atrajo a Natsu hacia el bar, y detrás de él venía Lissana. Al entrar todos sus amigos los recibieron con un gran alboroto.

La fiesta se llevó a cabo sin percances, sin contar que Erza había golpeado a Natsu y a Gray por andar peleando, y llegó el momento de que Mira le diera la última sorpresa.

-Y ahora, nuestra querida Mirajane Strauss, nos deleitará con una hermosa melodía…- Dijo el presentador, y señaló a Mira en el escenario.- Acompañada por el chico de nuestra banda… ¡Gaajel!- Pero él no subió, Mira volteó a todos lados y no lo encontró, tanto que habían ensayado para nada…

-Yo tomaré su lugar.- Se escuchó a un costado del escenario. La mayor de los Strauss vio su salvación, nuevamente, en Fred y le dedicó una sonrisa.- Espero no te moleste, pero yo solo sé tocar el teclado…

-¿Te sabes la canción?- Le preguntó, ya que él los había escuchado ensayar varias veces.

-Al derecho y al revés.- Le contestó simple, tomando su lugar en el escenario.

La melodía comenzó a sonar, muchos reconocieron la canción, pero más que nada Lissana supo el porqué de que su hermana le cantara esa canción.

- _Hey hada, a donde te dirijas, con la luz que he reunido yo voy a iluminar tu camino hacia el mañana…_ \- Cantó Mira, haciéndole saber a su hermana que la apoyaría en todo lo que ella pudiera.

Con cada frase Lissana sentía que quería llorar, sabía que le dolería a su hermana pero verla cantar esa canción para ella, con tanto significado…

Para Fred, esa canción también tenía un significado especial, Mira le cantaba esa canción a Lissana porque eso era lo que debía hacer un hermano mayor, guiar al pequeño por el camino y luego dejarlo volar por sí solo, sabiendo que en algún momento volvería. Pero él la estaba tocando porque Mira había cambiado todo, ella era su hada, que con una sonrisa todo lo transformaba y podía sonreír con tanta facilidad, Fred quería que Mira se diera cuenta de todo el cambio que hizo en él.

- _Es extraño que tú puedas sonreír de esa manera y que yo me haya hecho más fuerte_ …- Al cantar esa estrofa, sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer, porque la fortaleza de Mira eran sus hermanos, por ellos vivía y ahora era tiempo de que ellos vivieran sus propias aventuras, y así ella se hizo más fuerte, por ellos.

- _No digas adiós…-_ Terminó con esa simple frase, llena de valor, porque Lissana no le diría adiós, sino hasta pronto.

-¡Mira-nee!- Corrió la chica, subió al escenario y abrazó a su hermana con tanta fuerza, temiendo que en algún momento ella fuera a desaparecer.- Gracias.- Fue lo único que salió de sus labios, pues no podía hablar, ya que estaba llena de sentimiento.

Mirajane la abrazó igual, y le dijo lo mucho que la quería. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, la canción había salido perfecta.

Fred se retiró lentamente de ahí con una sonrisa, imperceptible para todos, menos para Laxus, que en ese momento descubrió lo que pasaba. Fred se había enamorado de Mira. Laxus sonrió, nunca había visto a su amigo en esa etapa, sería muy divertido fastidiarlo.

Verla partir, le rompió el corazón, pero no se lo demostró, a cambio, le dio su mejor sonrisa. Deseándole que todo cuanto ella quisiera pudiera alcanzarlo. Porque sabía que si Lissana se proponía algo, lo lograría.

FIN


End file.
